


Elemental Rising

by ThatPersonWhoExists



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (???) but technically he doesn’t, Bakugo Katsuki is jealous of Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cause then he would be to OP, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, He has trust issues and is naturally nervous around everyone, Izuku is the Avatar, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Not that much though, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, but he still is OP?, not his mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoExists/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoExists
Summary: As time went on, the Avatar became more of a myth, bending became forgotten overtime and everyone went about forgetting the once great world of bending.A new age came along, the age of quirks, starting at Qing Qing, China where a luminescent child had been born. Soon after, it spread through the rest of the world, abilities that broke the all laws of nature.And the paranormal became normal, accustomed to every being's personal life.But, where there's no harmony, the Avatar must return to restore the balance of back.And so, Izuku Midoriya had been born.





	1. Unlocked Power

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a crossover and I’ve seen a bunch if Avatar stories which I loved so I wanted to give it a shot!
> 
> I’ve barely seen Avatar but I felt like it was not important to integrate into the story a lot as people probably won’t know as much.

Long long ago, the four elements lived in harmony. Water, fire, earth and air, each coexisting in the great world of bending.

The harmony soon shattered, breaking the harmonious society and tearing everyone apart. People left to flee the sight of destruction and famine, others joined to fight against the force of evil.

Then, the Avatar, master of all four elements had appeared to restore back the harmony that was once lost long ago, uniting the remaining people together and getting rid of the evil force.

But, as time went on, the Avatar became more of a myth, bending became forgotten overtime and everyone went about forgetting the once great world of bending.

A new age came along, the age of quirks, starting at Qing Qing, China where a luminescent child had been born. Soon after, it spread through the rest of the world, abilities that broke the all laws of nature.

And the paranormal became normal, accustomed to every being's personal life, no one truly remembered anything about bending.

But, where there's no harmony, the Avatar must return to restore the balance of back.

And so, Izuku Midoriya had been born.

 

 

 

"I'll be a hero," beamed Izuku with a grin growing on his face, "isn't it, mom?"

He tapped her lap and gave her knee a gentle squeeze, bouncing up and down in front of his mother as he pointed to the television screen at the top corner of the room with nothing but excitement.

Inko let out a nervous laugh, her son's fifth birthday had passed not long ago and yet she is unable to see any manifestation of his quirk, not any subtle hint and even when she prompt him into trying to use it he was unable to do so.

But still, with a shaky smile, she patted her son's hand and brushed her thumb over the surface of his hand.

“The doctor will check you out, I'm sure he'll see what quirk you have." She said, grasping her son and placing him onto her lap as they waited in the reception lobby for their name to be called out. Inko had a tight grip around her son as he was practically bouncing around the walls with naivety jovially.

"Will I have yours or dad?" He gasped and held his All Might figurine closer to his chest, "or maybe even both?!"

Inko couldn't help but let out a laugh, less anxious than she had been prior, "Izuku, remember what I said?"

"No yelling in public places," he chimed in an apologetic tone of his own, "I know, I know."

Inko giggled, "well, as long as you know."

"I want dad's quirk, it's cool. I'll breathe fire out my mouth." He mimicked a dragon and let out a small, quiet yelp.

"Is mommy's quirk not cool?"

"No."

She lightly nipped the edge of his nose with her finger and watched as he tried to escape her grip with his own set of quiet laughter.

"I'm joking, mama's quirk is cool. But I can't be a hero with it." He informed her but Inko couldn't argue with her son's words, merely going for another pinch of his nose.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

Inko and Izuku both turned up to the man who peered out the hallway looking for them, she gave him a small wave of acknowledgement before dropping Izuku down onto the ground and walking alongside him into the room.

"I'll have an awesome quirk." He clenched his fist and held it close to his chest, staring at the doctor in anticipation as the trepidation loomed over Inko like a grey rain clouds, raining down onto her as she entered by her son's side.

"So, what may be the problem with Izuku?" Asked the doctor, pushing his rounded glasses up the slope of his nose and to the bridge.

Izuku answered the doctor before his mother could, "my quirk hasn't manifested yet. And I can't be a hero if I don't have a quirk." He said, staring at the doctor with a slightly solemn face.

The doctor gave Inko one look for confirmation before letting out a hearty laugh and ruffling Izuku's hair playfully, he gave a giant grin and brought himself to Izuku's eye level. "Let's have a quick X-ray to see what might be the problem. Little hero."

 

 

"You should probably give it up."

Izuku froze and dropped his All Might toy, it hit against the side of his leg and tumbled down to the ground. The words still rang clear in his mind as he bore his green eyes into the ground.

Inko held the side of her face, cupping her cheek with her hand as she sent worrisome glances towards her son, "so there is something wrong?"

"May I ask, are you forth generation?"

"Yes."

"And your quirk?"

Inko began to drag up Izuku's toy to herself, imitating a pull with a string to lift the toy up. "I can attract small items to myself, my husband can breathe fire."

"Usually, a child would develop one of your quirks or maybe even a combination of the two." He pointed to Izuku's x-ray, pushing the glasses further up his nose to avoid it from slipping. "But, he has an extra toe joint. In our study when quirks first began, usually the ones with quirks would've gotten rid of the toe joint seeing as it unnecessary, but your son still has it."

"What does that mean for him?" Asked Inko, leaning closer in dread, prying her eyes from the doctor and giving glances over to Izuku's direction.

"He's quirkless, he won't ever be able to develop a quirk."

 

 

 

"Mom." Izuku sniffled, pointing to the screen of his computer and lowering his head in dread.

A video is playing, the one of All Might's first debut— Izuku's favourite video to watch whenever the mood— and yet as All Might's laughs rung around the room, it left a sombre atmosphere, ultimately suffocating him instead of bringing up his mood.

He spun himself around, the squeaking of his chair ricocheted off the walls and back into his ears as he faced his mother, tears blocking what was left of his vision.

"C-Can... can I be a h-hero? E-Even without a quirk?" He squeaked, voice barely leaving his throat as he blinked away the tears from his eyes and allowed them to fall.

Taking a step forward, Inko entered the room, her head low and lips bitten. She knelt before Izuku and wrapped her arms around her son, letting out choked sobs as she spoke incoherently.

"I'm sorry Izuku."

 

 

 

Izuku stared at the candle, arms extended and eyes shut tightly, he stretched his arms out and tried to manipulate the flames in his mind, taking steady breaths in and out and visualising it in his mind.

"I can do it." He breathed out, opening his eyes wide and tensing his hand at the flames, face scrunched up and head aching in pain from focusing so hard.

"Izuku, what did I say about playing with the candle?" Sighed Inko, blowing out the lone flame and taking away the candle from Izuku's area.

"I wasn't touching it—"

"The other thing."

"...not to use my quirk."

Inko let out another tired sigh, "Izuku, mama's sorry you don't have a quirk, but don't make it harder on mama." She petted his head and brushed back the mess that was his hair.

Izuku looked down, "...but I read, that sometimes it manifests really really late."

"Izuku. Let me tell you a story." She knelt in front of him and looked him in the eyes, "there was a boy, who wanted to help more than anything in the world, and he was kind and sweet but he never developed a quirk of his own. No one liked him but, instead of being sad, he felt determined to do as much good deeds as possible, so much that everyone will forget that he doesn't have a quirk."

Izuku blinked and held his mother's hand, "what happened to him?"

Inko scoffed lightly in amusement from his reaction, "well, everyone forgot about his quirk and they liked him for who he is, better than the powerful monster."

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, "what powerful monster?"

Inko pounced onto her son and began tickling his sides, "this one!" And he squealed and she laughed.

"Oh no!" Izuku screamed back, escaping his mother's grasps and running away as she followed behind him.

Inko was glad he forgot and weeks later Izuku stopped trying to activate his nonexistent quirk.

 

 

 

Katsuki's abusive nature had taken a turn for the worst, from petty name calling into pushing and shoving, then that developed into him using his quirk to go against Izuku.

"You can't even get a quirk, Deku." Laughed Katsuki, pointing towards Izuku, his lust to beat up Izuku was hidden behind the facade of his smile.

Izuku doesn't ever try to attack back, because it had never ended well with him and the other teachers.

In their eyes, he is seen as the quirkless kid who can't seem to get anything right— and even with their jobs not meaning to judge, they immediately shared looks of disgust whenever they glanced over at Izuku but are quick to praise Katsuki and feed his ego more so.

So he doesn't tell, because if he does, he would get in trouble and it meant that Katsuki would hurt him harder than ever— which he feared a lot more.

He can't tell his mom, Izuku was the entire reason that dad left home and he can still hear his mother's cries whenever he tried to go to sleep— the walls were thin, so every night he can here his mother softly sob away her woe.

Telling her would be more pressure, pressure that he doesn't want to give her, he wanted to take of any burden off her, as much as possible and even if it meant his downfall, it was one he was willing to take.

His mother never left him, she was the only one by his side, and he'd never try to get on her bad side in fear of abandonment.

"I—I." Izuku can't argue, what Katsuki was saying was true. "That's mean Kacchan."

Katsuki ignored Izuku's attempt at scolding him, only rearing back his hand and punching Izuku. It was his fun.

 

 

 

Izuku found his peace within meditation.

He had always seen it on television and recommend on his feed online but he had never actually attempted it as it seemed— fake.

But, when he almost snapped at his mother in fury from something she hadn't even done towards him, he knew he needed a way to wind down, a way to cool off from being Katsuki punching bag.

Meditation was the only thing he could find that didn't sound intimidating like acupuncture or intimate like massaging.

It allowed his mind to drift off, to completely leave his body and separate his mind from his body. Sometimes he'd finish his meditation with a moment of realisation but it only disappeared as his eyes opened, he isn't sure why or if that's meant to happen but it does.

"Mom, can I borrow the candles? I'll be careful and will use it in a open space." He said to her, gripping the door frame tightly.

"Meditating again?"

"Yes, it helps clear my mind," confessed Izuku, "so, may I?"

"Alright, but don't forget to blow it out."

Izuku nodded and went to the closet, picking out candles from the shelve and grabbing anything that had a nice scent to it.

He spaced out his living room, moving the couch back and the table to the side, making sure that nothing could possibly catch on fire, and positioned the candles around him, forming a circle which he say in the centre of.

He lit them after taking as seat and closed his eyes, taking a breath from his nose and exhaling through his mouth, forcing his mind to leave his body, projecting his astral form in his head and visualising his surroundings.

He can see the flame flicker around him, and he reached out to touch it, seeking warmth from its kind amber colour. The way it danced around, each movement as swift yet gentle as the next and Izuku couldn't help but mimic it.

His arms outstretched, beckoned by the light of the flame, and with that he moved his body subconsciously. His eyes are shut tightly but he felt the flames near his skin, circling his body as his arms move alongside it, and Izuku had never felt more free doing so.

He opened his eyes, wanting to visualise the bliss rather than leave it as a feeling.

Izuku was more than shocked to find himself standing, and even moreover when the flames had delicately wrapped around his body in a spiral motion and concentrated on his hands.

Izuku lets out a soft gasp and tossed away the flames, fear growing in him that he may be burnt and with that they were discarded off onto the carpet of the house.

Stamping on the flame, Izuku cursed inwardly with surprise and immense confusion.

Was he still meditating? Or was this just one mass hallucination?

"Izuku, are you alright?" Asked Inko, peering into the living room worriedly.

Izuku let out a yelp, "no... no I-I saw a spider and it startled me." He lied but he couldn't comprehend with what had just happened to him.

He was meant to be quirkless, that meant he was not supposed to have the ability to control flames.

And yet, like a natural, he was able to feel it move alongside himself, like an ability he had for such a long time.

Gulping, he took his spot back on the floor, surrounded by the candles, and relit them all to recreate the astounding event that had taken place. He didn't close his eyes but had the same relaxed feeling as he did in the start, mind drifting and hands placed in his crossed legs.

He lifted one hand up, trying to beckon for the flame but failing, so he furrowed his eyebrows and tried again.

With every attempt that he tries, he found himself believing that it might have been something he made up in his head, but he doesn't give up.

So he closed his eyes and exhaled, envisages the fire flicker and whirl, and copies once more. Then once he had gotten himself to sync up with the flame, he began to control it, not moving in the way of the flames but the other way around.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to keep calm as the flame followed his hand, a trail behind his hand as he directed it with swaying hands.

And then, it stopped, at the centre of his hands is the amalgamated flames from each candle all fused into one sat hovering at the palm of his hand. Izuku pondered and stared, curious as to what was happening and yet intrigued.

"Izuku!"

He yelped and tossed it to the side again, quickly patting it out with his hands and hissing.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah... erm yup, I got too into meditating, so I didn't really snap back till you yelled my name." He said, and it was not a lie as such but more of obstructing the truth from rearing up.

 

 

 

"Urgh, this is dumb." Izuku groaned into his hand on his face and slouched back on his chair disappointedly.

There are studies he researched that showed kids gaining their quirks at a later age but the oldest was 7 years old and he was almost 13 years old. Plus, those were only for kids without the toe joint, for those with the toe joint, the latest it had manifest was 6 at most and it was practically by luck that it managed to manifest, but again, Izuku was almost thirteen and his had finally decided to show up.

There wasn't a single case like his own and it was freaking him out.

But he felt zest and excitement, as though fate had finally decided to give Izuku a chance to prove himself, though it didn't sit right with him by calling it a quirk.

He left the site and moved onto the next article he found on the search bat, typing with haste as he tried to find someone like him but no one would appear.

Izuku stopped searching after a while, feeling odd about the situation.

There's also telling his mother, but he needed to be able to harness his quirk before doing so, he wouldn't want to see the sadness in her eyes as she convinces him that he doesn't have a quirk when he truly does.

He sits down on his bed and closes his eyes, falling into a slumber from the energy used up thinking and wondering all day.

 

 

 

Izuku learnt how to master fire eventually though it took so long as he hid it from his mother, whenever he cooked he'd play with the stove's flames or whenever he'd meditate he'd guide the flames his mother would always peak in to check on him, worried that he doing something dangerous.

He had refined his quirk to a point that he doesn't need to focus long about it, he can just move around his arms— even one handed at times— and play around with the flames. It was fun for him and he had enjoyed playing around with it once he knew that it was unlikely he'd burn himself.

Telling his mother was the harder part of the plan, having a quirk for five months, training with it unsupervised, it would make her mad for sure.

He'd rather have her discover it by accident when she stumbled across his meditation, that would be much better than having to explain he had this quirk and the reason he didn't tell her was because he didn't have any trust.

Not in her, but himself.

He's scared when displaying his quirk she may end up forgetting how to clear his mind, how to become one with the element.

But, there were some good that came out from it, he can now be a hero. Sure, he'd need a source of fire to manipulate, but fires breaking out in hero-villain confrontation is likely and if not he could always plan his outfit to carry beads that stored flames inside of them, when broken they'll spread and grow for him to use them.

"Mom," he asked, itching the back of his neck and letting out a nervous chuckle, his knees are weak and hands are trembling, "can I show you something?"

His mother's eyes narrowed down in suspicion and worry, wary of her son's anxious behaviour, "is something wrong?"

"N-Not necessarily." He replied to her, "but— well, I... I'm sorry for almost lighting the living room on fire." He diverted the subject, and then maybe if he wants to he'd lead it up to how it caught on fire.

Inko, now less worried, gave Izuku a comforting smile, "that happened more than a week ago, you've proven your sorry so I'm not mad anymore."

"I know, but it was because—"

"Izuku, you've done something bad, but you have learnt to take responsibility for it."

Izuku nervously laughed, "yeah, alright."

 

 

 

Izuku used his quirk in public for the first time when he was hero watching— it's a bad habit but one he couldn't bring himself to break, as he wrote away in his notebook and stared at the fight between Metamorphic and some thug attempting to take him out.

"Woah, Metamorphic has the advantage but if he doesn't finish it off quickly, he may lose energy quickly and give the villain a finishing shot." Izuku muttered as he stared worriedly at the hero.

"Hey, isn't that a girl over there?" Whispered someone amongst the crowd.

Izuku eyes curiously scanned the area and right behind the thug was a little girl on the seventh floor inside a burning building, she was waving her arms about by the window but not yelling or calling for help.

His breath hitched and he watched as she leant further out of the window, dangerously so that she could fall at any given moment. Izuku bit his lip, he couldn't just use his quirk in public.

But then, he caught a glance of her eyes.

And it was calling out for help.

His arms move before his mind even had a chance, and he swerved them around, not mimicking the fast and swift movements of a flame but those of the calmness of the wind and he formed an air bubble below the girl, he doesn't catch her but it definitely slowed her fall down enough for her to leave with a few scrapes on her arms.

He sighed in relief, hand on chest and eyes closed. 

Then it hits him, "wait, wind manipulation?"

 

 

 

Izuku is not relieved when he is scolded by officers for using his quirk. They spoke in a calm tone but Izuku was more nerved with their silent judgement.

"Izuku Midoriya." The Officer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "it says here you're quirkless."

"I'm... I'm meant to be, I don't even understand." He replied, he was sure that his true quirk was to manipulate fire and not wind. "I saw her fall... and my body, I don't understand. I have the toe joint."

"And yet you seem to have quite the control on your quirk."

"I—I don't know, I wanted her to be saved— I didn't want her to die, none of the other firefighters seemed to notice and t-there weren't any other heroes on sight." He uttered softly, "a-are you going to call my mom?"

"Afraid so, we can't let a minor walk out without a guardian signing you off. I can't exactly arrest you either, since you're a minor." Informed the Officer, "but you need to sign your quirk up. Safety reasons and we need a record anyways."

Izuku nodded and spoke with a low tone in his voice, "yes sir."

"Don't be scared, we may not be like heroes but we sure do care about our citizens." He gave Izuku a relaxing smile.

"Do... is it necessary to tell her?"

"Yes. So you don't make acts like that a habit, maybe wait till you're a hero, you'll be a great one." He complimented and Izuku lets the words to wash over his head, he blushed bright red and clenched his hands on his lap flustered.

"Izuku!"

He turned to the voice of his mother and immediately paled, forgetting about the conversation before and worry about how he'd explain everything for her.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Midoriya," he said, "you can call me Horikoshi, your son is not in great trouble but we do need to inform you that quirk usage in public is illegal and the next time he does so he may end up doing community service."

Inko blinked confused and stared at her son baffled, "quirk usage, I'm sorry Mr. Horikoshi but my son has been quirkless his entire life."

 

 

 

Explaining was awkward to say the least for Izuku, he hadn't yet told her that he could also manipulate fire, but it was slightly a positive thing as he didn't need to keep two quirks secret but rather one.

"And how do you feel about... this?" Asked Inko, she had given Izuku a day off from school to be checked upon by the doctor, they have yet to leave but Inko doesn't want her son to be place under stress.

"Great, I finally have a quirk, and such a nifty one that could save lives, I even managed to help someone with my quirk." He replied to her with a lie of his own. Actually, it's rather an obstruction of truth then a lie, he does feel happy that he has a quirk but is confused why wind manipulation?

The first quirk is clearly related to his mother's and father's combination— the father's fire breathing and his mother's telekinesis. He believed so at least.

The wind control may be an extreme mutation, it could be very well his mother's but highly unlikely to be his father.

"You're still set on being a hero."

Izuku gave a lofty smile, "never stopped once."

Inko started sniffling, "I thought as much," she wiped away her tears and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for not believing in you."

Izuku, whilst feeling bad about his mom crying, he felt a bit disappointed that she had never believed in him before the manifestation of his quirk, but he held back and returned a smile, "it's fine, you were doing everything for my best interest. You've always had."

The statement was true, and Izuku knew that she was just protective over him, it's nothing that he could stop and it showed that she truly did care for him.

She gripped his hand and it shook as she tried to held a firm grasp on the boy, "it still wasn't right of me, I shouldn't have—"

"I was quirkless, I know that it would've been impossible for me." He sighed, twirling his hand around his other in circular motion, unable to keep still with the words leaving his mouth. "You weren't being mean, you were being a realist."

Those words hurt Izuku more than it should've, because, if he hadn't gained a quirk, then what would his life be as a quirkless boy.

 

 

 

"Looks like Deku's not in yet."

"Like I give to shits about that useless crap." Katsuki crossed his arm over his body and let out a huff, his eyebrows were furrowed down in anger and his lips curved downwards in annoyance. "Who even cares if he's in."

"Chill, I'm stating the obvious, no need to be mad." His hands are held up to show himself surrendering, there really was no going against Katsuki. "But it's weird, the teacher didn't even bother to call his name."

"Maybe he has an appointment?" Called out another one of Katsuki lackeys, picking the dirt underneath his nail and staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Man, I had a fun trick planned as well." Sighed the first boy, retracting his long finger— his quirk— and turning back to Katsuki, "what do we do?"

"What the fuck am I to you, your mom?" Katsuki glared at them, red eyes filled with fury and intent of harming narrowed down at them, glowing in the light of the sun from the side of the room. His hand itched, wanting to activate his quirk but pushing down the urge to do so.

He'd usually attack Deku in a case such as this, since he never complained and the teacher turned a blind eye to him unlike everyone else he would attack.

But Deku isn't in.

Katsuki hand twitched once more, closed up into a fist and hitting the desk, his teeth bared and veins trailed up his neck. His nose was scrunched up, silently seething as he turned away from the unnamed boys beside him.

"Hey, maybe he'll be back in the afternoon? You know, if it is an appointment, they never last long after all." Mentioned one of the lackey.

Katsuki scoffed, though he does wish that his words would come true, he really needed to let out some steam and the punching bag at home is undergoing more repairs from his last session.

 

 

 

"This is SPECTACULAR!" He watched as Izuku called for the wind and blew everything in the room away, the doctor would clean the mess up later but he is in amazement for the case of Izuku Midoriya.

Newly manifested quirk, only a week ago he was able to use it, the quirk was one that had differentiated from his father's and barely resembled his mother's.

"I—I would love to help you Ms. Midoriya, I honestly would, but a case like this is... unprecedented!" Said the doctor, staring at Izuku with interest, his eyes glinted with curiosity and lips turned upwards in amazement. "Latest quirk have shown themselves is seven with those that don't have the joint, those with the joint have developed it at six, but that was in the case of one person."

"B-But my son is thirteen?" Inko was surprised by the information she was given, she peered over to Izuku, tucking back the green strands of hair behind her ear and cupping her plump ruddy cheeks with her warm hand.

"That's exactly why I'm amazed at this," he gestured to all of Izuku, using both of his hands and flailing then around, "I can't do much, but your son clearly has a quirk, this is what we call in science: a miracle."

Izuku repeated after him flatly, "miracle huh?"

"Yes, something that goes against the rules of science, that defies it completely. You're meant to be quirkless, according to science, and nothing should've changed that by the time you've turned seven, and yet, you have managed to gain a quirk." Said the doctor, taking a seat back on his spinning chair and giving Izuku a grin of his own, infatuated by his predicament. "But good on you, right."

Izuku cleared his throat and gave the doctor a small smile, "r-right, thank you sir." He extended his arm out politely for the doctor to shake, "I'll be taking my leave."

"Okay, but here. These pamphlets are mainly for kids who don't have control over their quirks, it's doesn't cost much and it's free for the first two weeks." He remembered, snuffling around the unclear area from when Izuku had used his quirk to find it, "I'm not sure about your age range, but it's still worth a shot."

 

 

 

"Do you?" Inko chimed in the silent ride on the bus, hands playing with the button of her green cardigan.

"Do I what?" Replied Izuku, returning back from his dissociative side and rolling his head to face her.

"Do you want to join?" She asked, moving her purse strap into a more comfortable spot on her shoulder. She held out the pamphlet to Izuku and he shook his head in response.

"No," he took the sheet and tore it straight down the middle, "you've heard him, he said it was meant for children, I really don't want to be the only thirteen year old there."

"Then, how do you plan on training your quirk?"

"I—I have no idea, U.A's entrance exam won't come for a long time but I'll think of something later." He told his mother with a comforting smile of his own.

"If you want, we can go straight home? And I'll tell your teacher why."

He almost forgot about telling his teacher.

Honestly, he believed that the treatment would improve from him, and it is true since he is only berated for his quirkless status but he doesn't truly fear the teacher.

The teacher silently judge, the students also silently judge, but Katsuki doesn't.

It's Katsuki he feared.

The blonde teen would completely go berserk on him. To Katsuki, Izuku gaining a quirk meant that he was in danger, his hero story about being the only child from a small place making it big in the hero world would shatter.

Katsuki, despite outside appearance, is a perfectionist. Everything he does is to be the best, to be the top of the world, Izuku's powerful quirk would be a threat he needed to get rid off.

That equated to pain for Izuku.

"A-Alright." He blurted out, realising the silence had prolonged for too long and it made his mother worriedly glance over at him.

 

 

 

Izuku sat at the dump of Dagobah beach, early in the morning before going to school.

It had always been a mess from what he remembered, but it overgrew lately into a dangerously high pile that threatened to tumble down.

He sat down, far from the mountainous dumb, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in his chest, he felt for the wind, as it blows past him and dragged his hair back along with it. It gave him goosebumps across his arm but he exhaled and moved his body around, arms elegantly drifting through the wind eloquently, as if being born with such a habit.

He can hear the swishing come from his side, swarming by him and loudly shushing by his ears, red and nipped from the misanthropic weather they were having.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he watched as the sand was brushed across the beach with his quirk, the wind wasn't so strong to knock down the mountainous pile far from him.

Curiously, Izuku spun himself around, one foot brushed across the ground and he used as much force possible in order to knock down the mess.

It worked, and the pile fell.

Well, Izuku used the word fell but really he must have underestimated the strength of the wind as he ended up blowing back the pile a far distance from where it had started off.

He ducked embarrassed, hoping no one had looked at him, his face is flushed but not from the embarrassment.

Izuku had never felt so exhilarated from using his quirk, his heart pounded in his chest quickly and his mind going a mile a minute trying to analyse what he had just done.

"Woah." He uttered, looking at his hands, he smiled and laughed aloud, amazed by the extent his quirk could go. "Amazing."

He walked away, going home in order to get changed into his school uniform. He didn't want to go, not after overhearing his mother expose his quirk to the teachers but his education was a stake.

So, he took one last look at the rising sun in the distance before quickly sprinting away from the scene.

 

 

 

"And Toyota?" Called out the teacher from his spot at the front of the class, hands holding onto the attendance sheet.

"Here sir." Replied one of the students.

"Perfect, now that attendance is done, we can get right into the announcements. I've got quite the surprise for you kids." Beamed the teacher, he gave Izuku a glance and a wink and Izuku avoided his look in response.

"Are we going on a trip?" Asked another student of his, ready to leap out of her seat in excitement.

Someone scoffed in response, "at this time of year, yeah, I wish."

"Oi, Katsuki. What do you think it is?" Asked one of his lackey in a low voice, his eyes never left the front of the classroom but glanced over at Katsuki every once in a while to see if he was heard.

Katsuki grunted and turned to face the window with boredom poisoning his system and making him slouch over his table rather than his usual laid back position.

"Midoriya, make your way to the front please?"

That caught his attention, his red eyes scanned for the green haired teen, contracted when his eyes made contact with him. His nose shrivelled up and his lips parted open exposing his lower row of teeth intimidatingly.

Izuku pushed himself up, hands gripped tightly on either side of the table. He levelled himself and breathed in a rhythm, eight second in through his nose and eight seconds out through his mouth.

He stood in front of his classmate with his eyes widen open. His hand gripped the hem of his uniform, causing it to crease and crinkle in with his tight grip.

"Midoriya over here had gained a quirk."

Katsuki eyes widened, red eyes dilating in shock and his gritted teeth opened widely, agape like a fish on land. It's impossible is it not, to gain a quirk, so what does that even mean.

Would Deku dare lie to him?

"Sir, that's impossible." Laughed one of the students, rolling his eyes, finding the idea of Izuku getting a quirk ludicrously insane.

"Yeah, show us!" The female student had gotten up and hit her fist against the desk repeatedly, "show us, show us, show us."

Izuku turned to the teacher nervously, waiting for a cue, "as long as you don't hurt anyone, go on ahead."

Izuku didn't want to hear that, he thought maybe the adult would've been a little mature and told him to take a seat back, but Izuku let out a small whimper, he moved one of his arms and directed it to the class.

The wind produced blew past them at a great force, nothing that can be counted as a 'breeze' as some of the students hair were still a mess.

Katsuki is in more shock when the wind washed over him.

Then enraged.


	2. Breaking Bonds and Recreating Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont like how this turned out, but I’ll make sure the next chapter is spectacular!

"SINCE WHEN?"

Forcibly, Izuku was pushed back by Katsuki, his hands had targeted his neck and he was pressed up against the wall behind the school's gymnasium.

He gagged and tried to remove the hand around his neck instinctively, nails clawing into Katsuki skin in order for him to let go. Katsuki did so after a good second, making sure to drop Izuku down harshly and let him roll on the gravelled floor.

"I SAID SINCE WHEN?" He kicked Izuku in the stomach, watching him in fury as the younger teen wreathed around in agony from the pain.

Izuku tried to get air into his system, so he could talk with Katsuki but it took a lot longer and the blonde was becoming inpatient with every passing second.

"Sunday." Izuku choked out, "I-I found it out on Sunday."

"How the fuck did you get it?" He grasped Izuku's arms and held him down, holding his other hand close to Izuku's face threateningly.

"I-I swear K-Kacchan, I-I don't know how." He cried aloud, trying not to struggle as much— maybe if he seemed less of a threat then there's no way Katsuki would keep his attention on him.

Katsuki took one look and him, red eyes glazed with madness, he brought his hand closer to Izuku and snarled at him, "liar."

 

 

 

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Inko yelled enraged by Katsuki's actions against her own son.

Katsuki wasn't one to hold back, getting up from his seat and pointing fingers at Inko angrily, "shut up, it was his fucking fault—"

"Katsuki don't you dare raise your voice." Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother, had called from the side, not in her usual yelling tone, it was in silent rage she stared at her son but she didn't see the son who wanted to be a hero.

She saw someone who was unhealthily obsessive about become one all for the wrong reasons.

"You old hag shut up." Katsuki replied, a little less louder than before but still in a challenging tone.

Inko bore her green eyes into his own red ones, the once bright and happy colour dulled down to one shaded block and not a single reflection of light could be found there. "Don't test me, what do you think U.A would think if you have this on your record? Everything you worked for will be crushed."

Katsuki couldn't argue, only glaring one last time at Inko then turning around with a huff.

"Ms. Midoriya, there's no need for such uncalled behaviour." Tried to calm the teacher, he had a handkerchief in one hand dabbing away the sweat from his forehead.

"Uncalled for?! He's been abusing my son and this probably wasn't the first time! Have you even tried to get him to stop, and don't you dare play dumb with me."

"Well," he wiped away more sweat before continuing, "Bakugo over here is the golden egg of Orudera High School, he has the highest grades, the highest physical fitness, he's the perfect student."

"I don't care if he was All Might himself, why has he been hurting my son and why haven't you done anything about it?" She didn't weep for her son, all sadness had blazed into the purest form of rage and had consumed her completely.

"I— Well... I'm sure it was childish play, isn't that right Mrs. Bakugou?"

"Childish play?" Mitsuki huffed and stared at the teacher, clearly his answer wasn't the correct one, "so, illegal quirk usage and intent to harm is child-play? I don't want you to suck up to my son, that's the reason this has happened, give him a proper judgement."

Her tone was low, almost slow with the words leaving her mouth, "Inko, and Izuku, I'm so sorry for my son."

"Mitsuki, I won't accept any apologies from you, and they definitely shouldn't be directed at me." She turned to a now silent Katsuki, "he needs to say he's sorry. And then I'll talk to the Head of Education about this, because I cannot trust you to take care of my son."

"Ms. Midoriya! You can't really be thinking of doing so, I am more than capable of punishing Katsuki myself."

"You're clearly not." She looked over to Katsuki and crossed her arms over her chest, "so, do you want to stay silent or do you want to say something?"

"I-I don't need to—"

"Let me tell you dream as a hero is at risk, and that is not a threat, that is a promise." She clenched her fist tightly and dug her nails into the palm of her hands.

Katsuki begrudgingly faced Izuku, hands on his lap and eyes piercing Izuku's, he opened his mouth and lowered his head slowly, "I'm sorry." He seethed out, forcing the words to leave his mouth.

Inko huffed, "Mitsuki, I'm glad you understand the situation, but it's quite shameful that your son would only put aside his pride for selfish desires. I expect him to go to some anger management classes to learn how to keep it in control."

Izuku hadn't looked up or said anything thought the entire exchange, it was intimidating to say the least, with his mother's yelling and his aunts quite tone. It was as if they had switched personalities.

Izuku had met Mitsuki on multiple occasions as a child, since she and Inko were good friends with each other, however, why he remembered her more was due to the sole fact that she was kind to Izuku— brash and brutish but she never treated Izuku any differently than from before he even knew of his quirklessness.

"Lets go, Izuku." Inko had called and Izuku nodded, taking a stand and walking alongside her as they left the other three in the office.

 

 

 

"We're transferring?" Asked Izuku, face scrunched up as he looked at the papers spread out on the kitchen desk.

"I don't want you living in the same area as Katsuki." She said with honesty, "I don't want you ever going near him, who knows what he'll do."

Izuku knew that his mom was right about Katsuki, if he can't beat Izuku in school then he'd transfer it to another place in order to get his revenge. "Oh... Okay." He muttered.

Inko put aside the sheets of paper and patted her son on his shoulder with a gentle smile of her own, "don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you."

Izuku nodded but sighed disappointedly.

 

 

 

The area he had moved to was a placed he had definitely heard of before but never actually been to. Saitama Prefecture but he has yet to know what kind of school he'd go to.

"Can I take a walk around?" Izuku asked his mother, bringing in a box labelled fragile filled with cups. He placed it onto the table and glanced at his mother in anticipation.

Inko nodded with a smile, "we're on our last box, I can handle it. Go have some fun."

Izuku had ran out of the house as quickly as possible and tried to familiarise himself with the area, he lived in the Shizuoka Prefecture for most of his life.

But, it left a bad taste in his mouth, a bittersweet memory brewing at the tip of his tongue, one he had yearned for and one he had despised. 

Still, he didn't have to worry about Katsuki until U.A started. Although, maybe he should start focusing on his quirk(s) than on his past experience— U.A wouldn't just let him off for having a bad past.

 

 

 

"I-I'm Iz-Izuku Midoriya, n-nice to meet you all." He bowed in front of his new classmate and teacher, his head low and arms stuck to either side of his torso.

He cursed his stuttering habit mentally, groaning in embarrassment as he tried to keep it in control but he is unable to do so.

"Does anyone have any questions they want to ask to Midoriya here?" Asked the teacher, Miss. Kurosawa to the rest of her class with her kind smile.

Unlike the other class where everyone would tear up the new students and use their quirks, this class was a lot more mellowed out, less aggressive with their behaviour— which was something new for Izuku.

A student had raised his hand, he had blonde hair with a black lightning streak on his hair, he had his hand raised high in the air and fluttering around in desperation.

"Yes, Kaminari?"

"Miss, I like really need the bathroom or else I'm going to burst." Said Kaminari, one hand over his stomach. The rest of the clads had laughed— but not at him, it was alongside him.

"You had a chance before registration started." Miss. Kurosawa lowered her glasses to stare at him in discontent. "Any other appropriate questions?"

"What's your quirk?!" Yelled someone else, not bothering to raise his hand.

"What's the point in having rules if you don't follow them," she groaned, leaving the class to burst out in little giggles, "but, it's better than Kaminari's."

"Um, well, m-my quirk is c-called Wind manipulation. I-I can essentially control the wind." He replied in a soft spoken shy tone with his face flustered a royal red.

Collectively, the class commented on his quirk amongst each other in awe and amazement.

"That's amazing! It really is but Miss I really need the bathroom or I'm going to burst." Kaminari had said, crouching lower in his seat and letting out painful moans.

The teacher sighed, but gave a slow nod and Kaminari as out faster than the speed of light. She rolled her eyes at his antics but merely laughed quietly alongside with the rest of the class.

"You can take a seat by Kaminari." She smiled and Izuku shook his head in response, making his way through the sea of student anxiously.

 

 

 

"Hah, I'm never good at Biology." He groaned and tucked his face into his arms, he never intended for anyone to hear his outburst but Kaminari— who had long ago returned from the bathroom— ended up responding.

"I know right? Membranes? Different types of diffusion?!" He had place his hand through his hair and tugged lightly in exaggeration.

"Oh, r-right."

"I'm Denki Kaminari, but I go by Denki most of the time."

"I-Izuku Midoriya."

"Hah, I know, I heard your name up at the front." He lightly punched Izuku on his arms, Izuku flinched at his closeness and moved away, "oh, um sorry."

"It's n-nothing, y-you startled me a bit." Izuku replied, feeling bad for his reaction but when he had saw the fist come close to him he couldn't help himself.

"I'm usually really up in people's personal bubbles, don't be scared to stop me if I get to close." Denki half-joked but was serious about it. Izuku hummed and awkwardly tied his finger's together underneath the desk. "Sooo, what's your hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?"

"I-I like heroes."

Denki laughed aloud, "dude, everyone likes heroes. But who's your favourite?"

"All Might."

Denki whistled in a low tone, "the Symbol of Peace himself, not bad not bad."

"A-And you?"

"Man, you're really going to put me on the spot? I guess it's Midnight," his mouth drooled by the side and his cheek was cupped by one hand, "her sexual appeal is great." He gave a thumbs up.

"I-I guess it's g-great as a d-distraction, v-villains tend to underestimate her because of the c-character she plays as a hero, that's why s-she's great at capturing villains." Izuku told him, not realising they admire the same hero for two very different reasons.

"Huh, never really thought about it like that. You seem to know a lot about her, what about the other heroes?" Denki asked, grasping the edge of the table and staring at Izuku curiously.

Izuku hummed, "which one?"

"I don't know, you choose."

Izuku went into his backpack and took out his hero notebook, showing it to Denki. It was crinkled from the amount of times he had gone over it— updating pieces of information over and over whenever he found something new.

"W-Well, there's Death Arms, he has strength enhancement— not like All Might, it's on a lesser scale. He tends to bump his fist together before beginning his fight which makes me wonder if that's how he activates his quirk, because if it wasn't then it would be unnecessary and could give villain time to attack, especially since he is quite slow— unlike All Might his quirk doesn't enhance strength everywhere, just his arms— hence the name Death Arms. He doesn't have a set technique, mainly going forward with just brute strength— which could be his downfall especially in hostage situations." Izuku began his muttering, hand tapping his chin and writing over his notebook once more in order to alter the information.

"Woah."

Izuku blinked and turned to Denki, whose lips were agape and he was leaning forward close to Izuku.

"That's some amazing analysis, I don't know who this Death Arms dude was before, but I guess now I do! Analyse me!" He smiled at Izuku.

"J-Just tell me the basic f-function of your quirk." Izuku gave a wobbly smile and held out his notebook, waiting for Denki to tell him about his quirk.

 

 

 

"E-even though you're k-kind you don't hang around a lot of people." Izuku asked puzzled, turning to Denki.

It had been two weeks since Izuku had properly transferred into the hero course and he was hanging out with Kaminari.

Of course, there were his other classmates but he couldn’t relate to them like he had done so with Denki— sure everyone liked heroes but not as obsessively as he had, and whilst Denki didn’t either he seemed to genuinely enjoy Izuku’s analysis.

Denki laughed and place a hand behind his head, "haha, it's cause no one wants to hang around long with an idiot like myself."

"Idiot?" Izuku furrowed his eyebrows confused and stood still staring dumbly at Denki’s back, his head tilted to the left.

Denki lowered his hand and momentarily stared at the palm of his hand, "I've failed a lot of things. Easy, hard. It doesn't matter." He smiled at Izuku, "but don't feel bad dude, it's my own fault."

"I d-don't think your d-dumb, when you l-listen to my analysis you give good input and ideas." Izuku admitted and it was true, whilst Denki gave crazy ideas they were outlandishly amazing, maybe they didn’t have any basis they were less grounded then Izuku’s and it makes him think a lot about quirks on another plane.

"Yeah, cause that theorising, you can go crazy with the ideas then weave them to fit nicely." He rolled his eyes dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders.

"N-Not everyone can think up ideas whenever."

"Sure." He grunted dismissively.

 

 

 

Two months or so down the line, Izuku and Denki could be considered best friends with their closeness. Occasionally visiting each other’s homes, parents both acquaintances with one another and even having very often sleepovers.

Denki genuinely intrigued by Izuku and Izuku happy with Denki's company.

He did tend to get close to Izuku's personal bubble, but as months passed by it became bearable, he would still flinch if it was unexpected but could handle.

He sat by Denki on the couch of his living room, sitting up on the sofa and watching Denki flicker through the channels lazily. Denki shuffled for a more comfortable position, but then Izuku jumped at the sudden movement after a long time of staying still.

"You're very jittery, it's weird." Denki called by Izuku's side.

Izuku turned back to him and tilted his head to the side, he hadn't meant to be obvious about his discomfort and cursed himself, "s-sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing wrong, it's just... you have a strong quirk, a smart brain, and you've always training somewhere." Denki sighed to Izuku, "I'm wondering why? If it were me, I'd be confident."

"Y-you're strong and smart as well."

Denki smiled but was in disbelief of Izuku's statement, he doesn't say any but a simple thanks and moved on, "wanna play Mario Kart?"

Izuku doesn’t understand where this doubt had manifested from but it was genuinely worrying for him. Denki may not be clever but it sounded as though someone was purposefully put him down for it, just as though he was pushed down.

He wanted Denki to open up to him but he knew that it’d be hypocritical to ask him for secrets when he wouldn’t tell any of his own.

And so, Izuku frowned but gave a slow nod, "alright."

 

 

 

Denki sat back in his room, holding the game controller and nudging Izuku by his side. Izuku tried multiple times to avoid the nudging but failing and getting an elbow right in his hip.

"You cheat!" Izuku yelled, coming in second place on the screen as Denki came first.

"There is no cheating in life," he placed a hand on his face and flicked his blonde hair back sassily, "only those who try hard rise to the top."

"This is a game." Izuku rolled his eyes back.

"Isn't life a game?"

"Don't do this now," Izuku yawned loudly, "w-what time is it?"

"Like 6:00? 6:30?" He shrugged.

Izuku went through his pockets and read all the messages he got from his mother. "Oh, I gotta go right now! It's 7:14."

Denki shot up cursing and helped Izuku gather his stuff up, placing his books inside his backpack and hurrying Izuku to the door, "call me when you get home, I wanna boast a little longer about my wins."

Izuku smirked back teasingly, "okay, reminder not to call Denki!"

"Okay, rude."

 

 

 

Never getting the chance to practice his fire manipulation in his house, he was left with using wind most of the time. He doesn't bother to question why he had these two quirks nowadays unlike back in Shizuoka, it wasn't really hurting him or anyone else for that matter so it was fine.

But, sometimes he wanted to tell someone, just anyone to get it off his chest. Though the only person he could really trust was his mother— and maybe Denki, since he was extremely kind towards Izuku.

He had a hard time trusting, and it's not his fault.

On Saturdays— and maybe Sundays— he'd head back to Shizuoka, all the way to Dagobah beach to practice his wind manipulation. He never really needed to use fire, since there was no fire around and he has somewhat of a good control on his quirk.

It took two hours, depending on what time he decided to leave but it was something that he was willing to take a risk for.

Though, calling it a risk would be over exaggeration, there wasn’t much to risk in the first place since no one ever went to Dagobah beach, it was a literal dumpsite that didn’t seem to be clearing up any time soon.

So he’d practice his quirk, feeling the wind, becoming the wind. It was a rejuvenating experience, he felt free using his quirk without the fear of being judge or scolded.

It was the perfect place for Izuku to train, and he whilst it was unappealing and smelt ranch, he like working there.

Sometimes he watched over the ocean after he was done, listening to the waves crash against the shore and the water ricochetting across the heaps of metal garbage. It was rhythmic, just like the wind and the fire each having their own style of movement, so did the water.

Izuku doesn’t copy the water’s movements since it’s impossible to have three different quirks, so what’s the use of trying to do so in the first place?

“I should head back.” He said as he watched the sun setting in the distances, meeting the ocean from the horizon and melting its amber colours into the sea.

 

 

 

Denki had eventually found out Izuku could control fire by a complete accident, something that was technically his fault but Izuku was quick to get rid of the situation.

It was when he had set his stove on fire, attempting to cook something— Izuku still wasn’t sure but it was meant to be a great surprise— then the power had went out inside the house.

Denki had thought it’d be a great idea using his quirk to turn it back on.

Izuku didn’t argue with his logic, but did tell him that it could go horribly wrong if he gave out a high output of electricity all at once.

“The machine was created to hold a certain amount of watts per minute, if you put too much it could essentially explode and catch on fire and put too little then it wouldn’t last long. Plus, you’d need a constant stream of electricity, just to run the thing.” Izuku’s expression soured drastically when Denki had rubbed his hands together getting ready to use his quirk.

“I’m use to charging my phone with my quirk, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“They’re two different things,” Denki didn’t seem to listen to him, Izuku shrugged and spoke again, “you’ll regret it.”

“Fine, I’ll wait for the dumb power to come back on, I could’ve been great but you didn’t believe in me.” He whined and got up from his spot on the kitchen and moved beside Izuku, “wanna chill in my room till the powers back on?”

“Sure.” Izuku nodded.

“Race you there!” Exclaimed Denki, pushing past Izuku as he ran up the staircase.

Izuku followed behind in pursuit, reaching for Denki’s jumper in an attempt to pull him back, leaving the kitchen with the stove turned on.

“I thought we were comrades.” Izuku breathed heavily, but feigned sadness playfully.

“It’s just a fun game.” Denki shrugged, “chill dude.”

“Still,” Izuku entered the dark room, touching the walls and making his way to sit down on Denki’s bed, “but, what do we do?”

Denki smirked, going into his drawer and taking out his flashlight, “let’s tell spooky stories! I’ve always wanted to do this!”

Izuku scoffed but agreed with Denki, finding a more comfortable position on the bed beside Denki, both hidden underneath the duvet in the dark and telling each other falsified stories that are quite scary.

 

 

 

“Shit! Izuku, get up, get up, get up.”

Izuku blinked tiredly and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn as he looked towards Denki who was screaming out his name.

“Five more minutes.” He reshuffled himself on the bed and began to close his eyes again, but then he smelt something, that resembled burning and with that his body shot up and he looked around quick.

His eyes squinted in the thick fog of smoke that covered the room, his immediate response was to cover his mouth and get up from his bed.

“Denki what’s going on?” Interrogated Izuku immediately, standing behind Denki and facing the oak door where the smoke entered through.

“I-I think the power went back on.” He let out an awkward, and clearly nerved laugh, “I may or may not have left the stove on.”

Izuku sighed and buried his face deeper in his face, letting out repeated, pained coughs. “Is there anyone outside?”

“There’s firefighters but I-I can’t jump.” Said Denki. Cowardly he looked away from Izuku, “I-I’m scared of heights, looking outside makes me sick.”

“Then, let’s go through the door.” Izuku had decided long, long ago, that if necessary he’d use his quirk without hesitation to save someone. 

It doesn’t matter if it meant judgement afterwards. As long as he can get someone to live, it wasn’t even a needed discussion to argue about someone’s life.

“It’s a blaze there!” Replied Denki worriedly, “wait! You can control the air.” He smiled but Izuku shook his head.

“Air has oxygen, and oxygen causes fire to spread.” Izuku responded,“but I have an idea, just walk behind me.”

“Wait, Izuku! It’s dangerous out there.”

“Denki, do you trust me?”

Denki thought back to the times Izuku would analyse a situation and successfully gotten it right— at least most of the time he had.

“Fine, but if it seemed remotely dangerous, I’m running back and dragging your ass with me.”

Izuku smiled and took a breath in before opening the door, his mouth was covered by the collar of his jumper and he moved his body, copying those of a flame and bending them away to create a pathway.

Denki, luckily for him, stayed quiet behind, watching Izuku bend away the fire but his gold eyes stared at Izuku confusedly. He gripped his shoulder tighter as Izuku moved away the flames from the centre.

They made it safely to the door, Izuku let out a strained cough to the side, leaning forwards as the firefighters came closer and tried to lead him away from the flames of the building.

“That was dangerous, you could’ve been burnt. Why hadn’t you jumped out like we said?” One had scolded Denki, and he winced at their loud voices.

“I—I was too scared, so Denki stayed with me.” Izuku defended Denki, getting up and wiping the saliva from his mouth. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Well, lets lead you to the ambulance, you must’ve inhaled a lot of smoke you kids.” And they took them two.

Denki had decided at that moment he wouldn’t needed to question Izuku.

 

 

 

“Oi,” Denki approached Izuku the following Monday, unable to get a hold of him through his telephone or any social media websites, “Izuku! You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Izuku smiled.

“So... want to tell me about what happened?”

“About what.”

“Your quirk. It was wind control? Manipulation? Whatever, it was something like that but you were controlling fire.”

“Was I?”

“The smoke was strong but it wasn’t blinding.”

Izuku gave one final sigh of resignation. “Its... something I’m trying to figure out myself.” He said to Denki, tugging on the handle of his backpack, he looked off to the side, glancing at the hallways before turning back to Denki, “I had fire manipulation before air manipulation. I don’t know how because even before that I was quirkless. My mom doesn’t even know my fire quirk.”

Denki blinked, “why did you use it—”

“You were scared, and your eyes were calling out for help, I can’t just let that pass. My secret is not going to be the cost of someone life.” Izuku had stated, “please keep it under wrap.”

“Course, but is that the only secret you have.”

“It’s just wind and fire.” Izuku said with confidence. “I’m sure of it.”


	3. Kindness of a Stranger

"Denki, you free to hang around?" Izuku said with a sneeze following up.

"Actually Izuku, I was planning on training myself a bit more, UA is coming up soon and I really want to do good in the afternoon exam, please don't take this as an insult." Denki pretended to cry, one single false tear fell down the side of his cheek as he pressed both straightened hand together asking for forgiveness that wasn't needed.

Izuku, returning Denki's action with a smile, waved his hands about, "it's fine, but I guess that means Fridays is off tomorrow?"

"I need you on Fridays, or else I'll die." He grasped Izuku and shook him back and forth playfully, "Oi, oi Izuku. Don't ditch me now."

"I won't, just kidding, I guess I'll text you when I get home or something." Izuku replied, lightly swiping away his hands away. He sneezed once more and rubbed his nose with his finger. Was he getting ill?

"Izuku— no, the messiah of my grades, I thank you for your help." He clapped his hands together towards Izuku and let's another false tear trail down his cheek as Izuku scoffed at his silly little actions. "But dude, you've been sneezing all day, you sure you good?"

Izuku became flustered when students around him packing away to go to their homes stifled a small snort or giggle.

"Denki, you can stop it now, I'm not some chosen one I'm like you. Good luck on your training now. I won't let you surpass me though." He patted his chest and green eyes glinted with determination, a rosy smile grew on his face as he stared at his friend knowingly. He held out an arm waiting patiently for Denki to reciprocate his desire.

They weren't full on rivals, but comrades with the same ideals as one another to strive for nothing but greatness.

Denki scoffed, extending his arm out and clasping Izuku's hand with his own, he pulled Izuku forward and lightly bumped his shoulders with his own.

UA reared itself at the top of the mountain and Izuku has barely reached the checkpoint in order to get accepted, late bloomers such as himself would never be given a free pass due to his circumstantial situation. He, like everyone else, would have to work hard in order to be at the top of the hill, to stand above others and tower above them.

To show— no to prove that he is more than a quirkless Deku, as Katsuki had liked to phrase it. He's been looking at everyone's back for so long, and the feeling of neediness was something he never wanted to fall back onto. He wanted to run alongside everyone, to work his hardest to become a hero like All Might, not just number one but also a symbolic feature to everyone.

"You're smart, but I won't be beaten by you so easily, Izuku." He smiled and went off, "take care, don't push yourself if you are ill.", tossing his backpack lazily over his shoulders and treading off, leaving Izuku to stand in the classroom alone.

Izuku grabbed the remaining notebooks on his desk and tucked it into his backpack slowly, not necessarily in a rush. He closed the zipper and headed towards the door of the classroom but stopped at the front.

He heard laughter from the next table, as he had always heard for every single time, and Izuku grimaced prepared for their judgement, "Kaminari won't ever be one." The classmate then proceeded to mimic Denki, holding out his thumbs and putting on a dumb face saying 'whey' jokingly.

"Y-You know, Denki's been working hard," Izuku uttered out but his voice held some confidence to it, he thought back to Katsuki's words for a brief moment, pondering what the blonde would ever say, "i-if you can't say it to someone's face, why bother saying it in the end?"

Katsuki would, of course, begin to curse out— that and he'd never defend someone to begin with, but Izuku rephrased what he would do and changed it into his own words.

He left before they could ever respond back to him, closing the classroom doors behind him and chewing the inside of his cheek anxiously. His All Might backpack attached to his back as he had put it on long ago and the handle stayed in his hands, nails digging into the yellow fabric in frustration. It didn't matter, quirk or quirkless, people are always made fun of for no reason other than being 'lesser' or not on the same level as themselves.

Quirkless people may have the worst of it all, but it didn't mean having a quirk it made things better, it only created a hierarchy of people rated from power to power. Whilst Denki 's power is strong there were still major drawbacks from quirk overuse he needed to overcome.

"You'll be amazing Denki, I promise." Izuku softly smiled, he knew what the boy was capable of and even from the blonde, teens quirk drawback he still works harder to make up for his lack of control afterwards. "They just... don't bother to understand you properly."

He looked at his watch and gave a lopsided frown, "still have a lot of time before I need to actually be at home. I could visit Dagobah for an hour, and return, wouldn't actually be doing much."

He missed the place he grew up in, with the exclusion of Katsuki and his quirkless status, he had never associated the area with any negative connotations, nor could he ever since it was his true home whether he had liked it or not. Albeit Saturdays, he still wants to go back there whenever he gets the chance to.

"An hour's fine." He muttered to himself, calculating in his head the time he should departure and the time he should be at the station so he can make it back home without worrying his mother too much. Izuku lightly jogged his way out of the school and to the nearest station that could take him to Dagobah.

He sneezed and had a small coughing fit.

 

 

"Woah! All Might was spotted! I thought his agency was in Tokyo?" He held his phone close to his face as he swung side to side from the force of the train, it was amazing that ALL MIGHT of all people is where he lived!

Or rather use to but it still hadn't dismissed the fact that he could probably see him up and in action if he searches long and hard enough, "woah! He captured a sludge villain! Even though physical attacks wouldn't work! Simply amazing!"

Izuku praises went unheard but he still gushed on about All Might, his cheeks flushing red and became ruddy from the coldness.

He prayed that he would spot the man, even just a section for a split second would be enough to blow Izuku away.

 

 

 

 

"I missed All Might in action," Izuku sighed as he watched the news feed from his phone, lips crooked down in mild frustration. He turned it off and placed it into his pocket disappointedly, lowering his head for a moment. "I could've gotten a signature if I had been a second faster."

He sat by the piles of plastic and the metal metropolis in the beach, sitting down away from the shards on the floor and onto what he believes to be a car roof. Izuku glanced over at the sight of rubbish and felt his nose wrinkle up at the awfulness it had become. Illegal dumping site and the government hadn't even bothered to put any warning or clear up the glory that used to be Dagobah Beach.

It wasn't right, but there's nothing fair and just about the system they had in Japan and nothing could really be done about it.

Izuku blinked and got up from his seat, "there's nothing really stopping me from cleaning it up myself, it'd be nice to stop focusing on my quirk and focus more on strengthening my own body, but that would mean I'd need a vehicle to transport the items away from here, maybe a sizeable van or a pickup truck? It'd cost a lot of money to rent out but if I use my savings right I can probably get it for cheap, though it still means I would need to hire a driver or have my mom drive— not sure if she'd be too happy knowing I go to Dagobah every Saturday."

A loud thud and the wind blew away some of the piling metal down, letting it crumble right by Izuku's feet, he furrowed his eyebrows further and pressed a hand on his chin, "it'd be dangerous to leave the trash here, maybe Uncle Bakugou can help, I haven't seen him in forever but I really don't want to see Kacchan either and cause conflict." He groaned and ruffled his fingers in his hair frustratedly. He rubbed his nose, sniffling a few times and blinking heavily from the short burst of blurriness from his vision.

He closed his eyes and focused for a while, trying to clear his thoughts and find a solution. "Maybe... no, it's disastrous. What about... meh probably not the best option to take."

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

Izuku blinked and whipped around his head towards the face, seeing a skinny frail man jogging lightly towards him, sunken eyes and cheeks that caved into his jaw. He wore an oversize white tee and a pair of cargo pants.

"Kid, you know it's unsafe in such areas, especially with such large heaps of garbage piles all over the place?"

Izuku opened his mouth, and closed it only for a second before reopening it, "b-but you're here?" He regretted the words as soon as it left his mouth, face flustered, form frozen in fear. "I'm sorry for my lack of respect, I-I just found it upset that this once beautiful beach had been reduced to a dumping ground, I wanted to do something to clean it up but I'm finding it more complicated then I thought— I need to rent a van big enough to carry parts of a fridge and maybe a car. It'd be more dangerous for the children who come here thinking this is a playing ground, mountains of trash falls during windy days and it'd be a shame if someone did get hurt from it..."

Izuku bowed quickly, face even more flustered then before, "I'm sorry, I-It's a habit."

The man stared with his eyebrows raised up, mouth parted open. He hummed and smiled, "that's fine, you have a fair point. Someone could get hurt. It does include you too."

"I-I know, I believe I would be fine, I'm careful every time I come here." He smacked his hand over his mouth and stared at the man— would he report him? Is he going to get in trouble, he can't be blurting things out loud, even Denki told him it was a problem.

Silence ensures. Izuku doesn't make eye contact with the man and is expecting a harsh scold from him, what he's doing is essentially dangerous and illegal— usage of quirk weekly in an area that is in a public space. Izuku wouldn't be surprised if...

"I can help you, I have a van big enough to carry items here. And you seem like a good kid."

Now, Izuku is mildly surprised, he smiled at the man, grabbing his hand in the midst of the moment, green eyes glowing in awe and amazement, "r-really! B-but how can I repay you?"

"It's not about me, is it? I wouldn't want children being hurt, and it'd would mean I could supervise over you and make sure you too also remain safe." He turned over to the side coughed out blood from his mouth into his hand, he then proceeded to wipe it with his arm leaving Izuku to screech in shock.

"Mister? Are you alright? Well of course not since you're bleeding? I need to call the ambulance, someone—"

"I'm fine, this happens often, it's a health problem that can't be fixed."

"Oh. W-wait just a second." He leapt away from the man towards his backpack he had hidden underneath the rubble, dusting off some sand and broken, brittle bits before returning back to the stranger, "here, it's my handkerchief, at least clean yourself up mister."

"It's fine."

"I don't use it, so it'd be a shame that it'd be left unused for the rest of its existence." He joked around, offering the handkerchief one last time, waving it in front of the strangers face.

Reluctantly, he took it, wiping off the blood from his face and arm, "I'll clean it thoroughly and hand it back."

"It's fine. S-So when are you free, I can come here Saturdays— and with a bit of rescheduling— I can come Sunday too. I'm a bit iffy with most days but if I try hard I can come here everyday after school for one or two hours except Fridays." He muttered underneath his breath constantly, letting the air flow out of him but not back in as one word follows another and another like a chain and encase him.

"Why do you do this? No one is telling you to clean this up."

Izuku nervously chucked, "no, no one is. But if I don't do it then who will. If a hero has any opportunity at saving someone they won't leave it be right— but of course this situation can't be compared to theirs... so I believe that if I can make someone's day by doing this it's a good enough thing to be doing it. A lot of people liked this beach." He grinned with a fist clenched tightly to chest and hair bobbed to the side a bit as he tilted his head.

"Toshinori Yagi, refer to me as whatever make you comfortable." Smiled the blonde, extending out his hand to Izuku's direction.

"Okay... I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. Feel free to call me Izuku. Or Midoriya, I don't really mind as well, Mr. Yagi." He gripped his hand and shook it feebly.

"I assume you want to be a hero."

"W-What gave it away?" Izuku laughed at his own joke coinciding with Toshinori's own chuckles.

"But, to train, study, and clean up all of this is going to be hard," he reached into his bag and got out a piece of paper, "I can make a training schedule using the beach— so you can simultaneously train whilst cleaning without putting further stress onto yourself."

Izuku blinked.

"Oh! I couldn't, to make a plan would take lots and you're already helping out so much."

"Nonsense, absolute nonsense. You're the prince of nonsense." Toshinori laughed, reminiscent of the memories when he was Izuku's age and just as stubborn, "I'm an old man with too much time to spare, and to see someone give back to the community despite not benefiting from it is rare in youngsters these days. I would be more then happy to help you out any time I can."

Izuku glanced long and hard at the man, "I-I thank you so much." He bowed politely over and over again that you can see the blur of his body. He caught a glance at his watch and quickly hurried over, swinging his bag over to his back and taking out his notebook. "I need to be going now, if it isn't too imposing I would like to have something to contact you by."

"Ah yes, 987-6543-210, or you can email me if phone numbers seem too personal."

"Oh no, I-I'm honestly fine with it. It's convenient for us both anyways." He sneezed once more and rubbed his nose, "but I'll be going now Mr. Yagi, t-thank you very much for you kindness."

 

 

 

"Woah, dude, why'd sound so happy?"

"I-I have a mission on sight that I really want to complete. I can finally achieve it." He grinned, pressing the phone up to his ear and typing away on the computer in search for a Toshinori Yagi.

"Sounds like there's a but."

"Yeah, it was too convenient so I need to do a background check before I can truly see whether or not the person's helping me is suspicious. I feel like I can trust him, but feelings shouldn't mix in with facts so I'm digging a bit to find him." He pressed a few of the top searches and tried to delve deeper to find any bits and snippets of information about this man.

"Ooh, sounds like there's an 'and' there too."

"There's nothing. Every website I've checked there's nothing on him. It's weird since most people would have at least one social media site signed on like he's erased. And on the government website you can't find any crimes relating to the 'Toshinori Yagi' I know off." He spoke further, returning to the homepage and moving onto the next link.

"He could be a hermit, or traditional, even though that's rare."

"Yeah, but if things do go wrong I want to at least make sure I know what I'm doing. People can't always be as trustworthy as you may think."

"Another but?"

"He hadn't said or done anything out of place, most people are reluctant in helping me and he was full on board even though what I'm doing is potentially illegal."

Denki choked on the other side of the line, splurging out the juice from his mouth, "dude, what the hell are you doing? Illegal?! What are—"

"Oh! It's nothing bad, it's just Dagobah Beach, you know the beach I go to with some restrictive access since it's dangerous." Clearing up the misunderstand he chuckled at the sudden choking of Denki, "I use the term restrictive loosely as were technically still allowed there but there's a risk of being reported. You alright?"

"Yeah, just say Dagobah from now on, I thought my innocent little messiah had gotten himself in trouble." He whined.

"I'm not— wait a second! I found him, on the official police website. He's listed as a detective but there's no pictures of him anywhere on the website," he clicked more and more to find only a single picture of the entire force but no Toshinori, only All Might shaking one of the man's hand. "Oh, this was a few years back. I remember this not a big event but since All Might was there it got a lot of attention."

"Found much?"

"Nothing. Except that he's a detective, which in itself is better then finding nothing." Replied Izuku, closing the computer tab and leaning back into the swirly chair comfortably. "Glad though, at least I know it's someone credible enough."

Denki let out a low whistle out his mouth, "well, then I think you're done with research, let's talk. Anything interesting."

Izuku jumped from his chair and stalked off to his bed, lowering himself swiftly and laying his head onto the pillow tiredly, phone still in hand and the other laid across his chest, "All Might was in the area! I was hoping to make it on time for an autograph but of course he's very good at avoiding the media."

"Damn! Number one hero in your old area. But you'd literally die if All Might was even in your line of sight." Joked Denki, letting out a series of chortles and wheeze, "remember Saitama Mall?"

Izuku flushed bright red from the tip of his nose to the corner of his ear, stretching across his cheeks as his smile became wobbled and a hand went to cover his face embarrassed.

"T-That incident, we swore to never speak of it ever."

"Swore to never tell another soul, nothing about bringing it up." Denki said in between more snorts and giggles, "I'm glad that I was blessed enough to witness, not even messiah can be perfect."

Groaning, Izuku rolled around on his bed, swaying side to side and burying his face in his pillow attempting to suffocate himself— it was a better alternative from breathing and hearing Denki continuously insult him over and over again. But eventually, his head resurfaced and he inhaled deeply before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Hello, Izuku? You done with trying to suffocate yourself."

"Just a few more seconds please." He screams once more into his pillow before returning back to his phone, "I'm satisfied. Proceed."

"Dude, honestly you make it more of a bigger deal then it is."

"If you were in the situation, would you want anyone to know?"

"Hell no, I'd literally cease to exist. But I was attempting to comfort you and make you feel welcomed." He replied.

Izuku groaned.

"Ah, shoot. Mom's callin', gonna go. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye Denki."

Lonesomely, he gazed out his window from his position on the mattress. A curve growing on his lips from the conversation— this was different from Shizuoka, it was less violent and brutal and he has someone he can — truly — call a friend. So different to the platonic relationship between him and Katsuki, no violence or rude attitude, no one believes that they are superior then others, majority of people are on equal grounds with one another.

Quirks did matter, but it wasn't a huge scale or exaggerated extensively, it was small but not subtle, maybe a hint of prejudice but it was like a flip of a switch and he was living in a parallel universe. Before, becoming a hero was a hallucination— not a dreams, dreams can eventually be achieved but hallucinations were made up by the mind and defy every law of the universe— but now, it can be achieved, he can call it his goal... his dream.

"I'm going to be a hero." He used the term hero loosely, not all those who wear capes and spandex are heroes— some are actually very evil and corrupt, he would want to be someone who saves someone— who can bring a smile to someone's face without even thinking twice about doing so.

His arm reached out to he ceiling, dangling there for a good while as he stared at his fingers wiggle around for a while. Then, he clenched his fist with determination written across his face. He'll take Mr. Yagi's training seriously— no matter how rigorous or tiresome it may be. His goal is to work hard to even be a good enough qualifier for U.A.

 

 

 

"Avatar."

Blinking harshly, Izuku rubbed his eyes and looked around, eyebrows scrunched and head pounding. He hummed looking around and reaching for the switch in his room, but is surprised to find nothing. Izuku is encompassed in the nothingness, he yelped and looked down, eyebrows scrunched and eyes narrowed.

"What... is this... a dream?" He spoke slowly.

"Avatar."

"Avatar? Who? What even does that mean?" He had gotten up, standing on nothing but still he hadn't yet fallen. Feeling confident, he takes a step forward in an attempt to manoeuvre the dream but he finds himself swallowed up in the darkness. Hands outstretched and eyes dilating in fear. "Lucid dream, lucid dream, lucid dream!" He yelled our, stretching out his hands as he waited for the ground to hit up.

And, there he sees a flash of many things, an ice burg, tournaments, volcanoes, it's different environments he's sure he hadn't been to, all flowing back into his body like they had always been there to begin with. He reached out, attempting to grab the silk white strand that flowed towards him elegantly and eloquently, almost hypnotic with its steady movement but swift flicks. It slips through his grasp the first time around, gritting is teeth his stretched his arm further, from his arm to his fingers— barely skimming the soft waves of the string.

And he awoke, the environments, the people, everything that was there had disappeared, seal shut from his mind and removed forcibly. He wanted to know more, what was that? Who voices was that? Can't he go back?

"What's... avatar?" He groaned and pressed a gentle hand on his head, feeling it burn up and eyelids heavy and forcibly trying to clamp shut. Swiftly he gets up to only let out another groan and buckled to the side wall, dragging himself through sliding across the room and ventured out his room, roaming around the hallways.

"Izuku, you're awake, I was just about to come and wake you myself." Inko said, walking over to Izuku's door but was shocked when Izuku fell down on her shoulders with a pained groan, "go on downstairs now, you've slept enough. Unless you were talking with Denki."

She hadn't gotten a single response, quickly she pulled him away and felt for the temperature of his head, feeling his head throb against her hand and the warmth swamp through every curve and crevice of her hand.

Izuku buckled and fell down onto the ground pained.

 

 

 

Izuku was ill. Very ill. He wheezed and spluttered and his voice could function at the bare minimum. He can see his cheeks are flustered and uncomfortably warm, nose juxtaposed with the rest of his skin seeing as they were a furious red from the tip to the ends.

He hacked over and over, groaning ever so often in response to the pain subconsciously. Mouth open, since his nostrils were clogged with mucus, breathing in and out the air repeatedly for circulation of air. He sniffled twice before sighing softly.

"I called in your school, told them your very ill." Inko spoke. Izuku hadn't even noticed her there and was mildly surprised. "Just rest up alright?"

Izuku doesn't reply but his mother understood him nonetheless. "I'm going to go buy some porridge okay, don't do anything reckless." She brushed back his hair with her hand and place a kiss on his forehead, then put a damp cloth on top of his burning head.

Izuku scoffed lightly, amused that his mother would even think that he'd be able to do anything in this condition. He just prayed that he'd be better by the end of today. She left the room without any further words, leaving Izuku to his own.

Groaning, he got up, "Denki. I-I need to contact him." He picked up his phone and went back to collapse in his bed, going onto Denki's contact information and pressing it. He wasn't thinking logically, Denki was in school and phones are forbidden until lunch or break time, but he couldn't think with the throbbing thudding that plagued his head.

So it should've run bells when someone on the other line had actually picked up. "Denki, I-I can't do today." He answered without even listening to the other line.

"Young Midoriya?"

"O-Oh, Mr. Yagi. I didn't know you had the same number as Denki." Words leave his mouth but there is no more filter, "A-Ah Wait. That's not how it works? Is it? I'm sorry, i-it's a bit boring here."

"It's no problem, I'm not busy right now so if you want anything to discuss I'll give an ear."

"Ah, r-really? You don't need to, it was just about All Might anyways."

"All Might huh?"

"Yeah, the number one hero, amazing person who can calm everyone else with just his presence." He reached out for the ceiling and grasped the air above him, "he's my idol, I'd combust if I ever meet him."

Toshinori chuckled knowingly. "So, what about All Might?"

"W-Well... I had some thoughts about All Might's quirk," he hacked for a bit before bringing the phone to his ear, "and I-I had realised something about it yesterday... that it's likely to be transformation. How else does the number one hero not get recognised during his trip to stores? I-I know it's weird, but hear me out— every time he walked into a venue, somewhere popular there's going to be the media trying to scope him out, and yet he's never seen leaving by any heroes or by the media— even someone like Endeavour would have a hard time doing so. But, if you're able to transform then that problem no longer exists?" He sighed, "it's speculation for now— hah, I almost fell out the shower when I had that realisation."

Toshinori chuckled on the other side of the line, "that is an interesting conclusion, do you normally think about quirks?"

"Uh huh. I-I was quirkless before," he sneezed loudly, and wiped his nose with his forearm trying to take in air through his nose and breathe again, "people tend to not find worth in their quirk but for me back then, I-I realised that there are so many things they could do with them— but I guess for someone lacking I can see the greatness in others. A-And even though I now have my quirk, I still find other quirks just as amazing as my own."

"My boy, what is your quirk?"

"Fire and air. I can manipulate both. But it's weird."

"Why is that?"

"Dad can breathe fire, mom can pull and push small objects. Where does air come in from?"

"There are mutations that can be made. Or maybe your mothers quirk is different from what you believe it to be?"

"Huh?"

"So, she can manipulate the air around the object rather than the object itself? Quirks aren't all that they seem to be."

"Huh." He said in realisation. "I-I never thought of that. Thanks Mr. Yagi."

They talked on for a long time, Izuku going off about speculations, some true and others a bit of a stretch but nonetheless he was more than satisfied to tell someone about it. It made the empty room feel less lonely, though it still would've been better if it had been Denki instead. Izuku doesn't know how long it goes on for but he continues to speak and laugh to the person on the other line.

Mr. Yagi was a kind man, that's what Izuku learnt today as they talked, of course he’d feel embarrassed when he’s not as sick and has to go meet up with a man whom he called and given many bundles of his thought to but he hadn’t even meant to, mouth moved faster than his mind.

How couldn’t have he? The man spoke kindly to him, he listened to everything before responding and didn’t make Izuku aware of his mumbling. Most people did tend to stop him— recently as he gotten his quirk it was more of a tease then pre-quirk— but Mr. Yagi has hung on every word, letting out various hums to make Izuku aware that he is listening and is even able to repeat back the words back for confirmation or to deny them.

But, he wouldn’t say it was the worst thing to happen, in fact, it felt better with the presence of the stranger— who is credible, as credible as a detective can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make him have all four elements but this makes it easy to manage and believable.


End file.
